Soundwave's First Mistake (GB)
by Vorox3
Summary: Soundwave makes a new weapon of mass destruction, but he made one unaware mistake during construction. That mistake effects all Autobots and Decepticons on Earth
1. Chapter 1: Test Fire Gone Wrong

**AN: _Well, this got stuck in my head and I couldn't get it out, so here it is. A TF Fanfic_**

**_I do not own_ Transformers_ or any _Transformer Characters**

* * *

The Decepticons were pinned down by the Autobots; they were surrounding the Decepticon forces and closing in fast. Megatron poked his head over the cover to get a few shots, but instead almost his head blasted off his chassis. Starscream crawled toward Megatron, blindly firing his null rays the whole way to his leader.

"WHERE IS SOUNDWAVE?" The screechy bot shouted over the gun fire

"He is on his way, unknown estimated time of arrival, though. So, **FIGHT BACK YOU SCARPHEAD!**" Megatron yelled that last part

Starscream jumped and transformed into his jet mode and flew several hundred feet away. Megatron thought he was fleeing until he turned around; he wasn't fleeing, he was _bombing_. The bot swept over the Autobots and dropped some human-made bombs. The explosions and the Autobots' cry s of pain were music to Megatron's audios, even though the Autobots were still closing in on them. He moved his hand to his transmitter.

"Soundwave, where are you?" Megatron shouted

"Approaching Location, ETA 60 Nano-kliks, Weapon Primed" The emotionless voice responded

"This weapon better work!" Skywarp barked over the com

A few roars of anger and blind shots later Soundwave touched down with what looked like a Javelin (The one used against tanks) mounted on his shoulder and approached his leader.

"Megatron, Weapons Primed, Fire on your command" He said as got on one knee, ready to fire

Megatron saw his chance; Optimus was in the center of his team. If he fired now he could offline Optimus and many other Autobots, we wasn't passing this up. "FIRE!" Megatron roared  
Soundwave pulled the trigger, a giant bolt of red shot through the end of the barrel while the recoil propelled Soundwave several yards from where he once was. It landed right in front of Optimus, who didn't have time to react to the projectile. As soon as the bolt touched the ground an explosion of light emitted from that spot. Megatron gazed at it in glory, that glory was soon cut short when he realized the ball of light was expanding, _very _quickly. The explosion engulfed the whole battlefield taking the Autobots _and_ the Decepticons with it.

* * *

2 Joors later…

The entire battlefield was burnt to a crisp, not the mention that it was peppered with unconscious cybertronian bodies that were still smoking from the heat. One yellow Autobot twitched and onlined his optics; the bot groaned as he push himself up. He stumbled as he stood, falling on his side with a grunt of pain, the bot sat up this time. His vision was blurred by the explosion, as a result he only saw blobs of color scattered on a black and brown canvas. When his optics recalibrated a bit, he was able to see the burned battlefield and was able to identify his allies; he crawled to the closest, a red bot with a microscope mounted on his shoulder. The bot tried to flip over the mech now identified as Perceptor, when the yellow Autobot flipped Perceptor he let out a scream, a very load and _feminine_ scream. The red microscope mech was, well not a mech, but a femme. The yellow bot shivered at the sight of red femme, he thought it couldn't get worse until he turned his head to see Optimus, Ratchet, Prowl, Jazz, Bluestreak, Ironhide, and every other Autobot on earth lying lifeless on the ground _as femmes. _Then a horrid thought entered his mind: "_If they are.. Am I?_" He didn't want an answer, but he knew he needed one. He looked down to see his feet had shrunk and grown heels, his now scrawny legs, widened hips, thinned waist, and his protruding chest plate. He, _no_, She was a femme, she screamed at the highest pitch and volume possible and crashed.

That scream had woken a Decepticon from his slumber, who groaned as he sat up and as he adjusted his wings. "_Fragging Soundwave and his toys,_" the seeker thought to himself while he onlined his optics looking around the field. He saw Soundwave lying on the ground unconscious a couple yard away, "_Good, he is unconscious, perfect time to show him a piece of my mind,_" he thought as he approach the boombox's body. When he finally met the bot he widened his optics and jumped back in shock, "S-S-Soundw-wa-wave?" He questioned the offline bot; he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He rebooted his optics about ten times before accepting what he saw. He slowly walked backwards from Soundwave and tripped, he fell back onto another cybertronian, but not just any cybertronian, he fell onto Megatron. When he looked he saw his chest plate and froze is horror, "_No, no, no, NO!" _the seeker shouted in his head, and then he turned to see what he had fallen onto, "_THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING._"He saw that Megatron had taken on the same effects Soundwave, this time though it almost made him laugh, but then he snapped back to reality; he looked back down to see himself, no, _herself_. At this point her processor couldn't take it and she crashed.

* * *

The yellow Autobot that had crashed moments before the Decepticon seeker had awoken laid there unconscious. Then she heard a faint shout of somebody's name, a few more moments she realized it was her name. At this realization she quickly onlined her optics to see a blob of white and red in the haze, she soon realized it was the Autobot medic, Ratchet.

"BUMBLEBEE! WAKE UP!" Ratchet shouted while shaking the yellow femme awake

"Ra-Ratchet, is that you?" The femme answered in a haze

"YES ITS ME! NOW GET UP!"

Bumblebee sat up as fast as she could, she saw Autobots waking up other unconscious bots. Then she remembered what happened, it came flooding back; the battle, the explosion, Perceptor- Bumblebee prayed that the last part didn't happen. She looked down and screamed in a very, _very_ high volume.

"CALM DOWN!" The Medic yelled as she covered her audios

"Wha- How-But, I'm a Mech- How- Why-?" Bumblebee mumbled trying to comprehend her new femme body as she looked at her hands

"Bumblebee, we don't know, but I need you to mourn later, because right now I need you to wake up the other mec- uh, femmes" Ratchet said in a smooth tone

"O-O-Ok" Bumblebee was shaking

"Look Kid, I know this is hard, but we need to wake the other Autobots before the Decepticons come to. Now can you wake up the Twins and Perceptor and break the news to them?"

"Ye-Yes" The shaking femme nodded

"Good" Ratchet said before she stood up and walked away

Bumblebee sighed heavily and got to her feet, she rotated her head to try and find Sides, Sunny and Perceptor. She went to walk forward, but instead she tripped and fell…. onto Perceptor; She did wake up though. Bumblebee got back up and into a crouched position and hanged over the red mec- er, femme. Actually, the microscope didn't look that bad as a femme, she had a nice curvy hour-glass figure, and her chest plate was like a supermodels, and no doubt her aft is- No, bad Bumblebee, bad. The yellow femme nudged Perceptor a few times, nothing, so she tried Ratchet's method, Bumblebee grabbed Perceptor's shoulders and shook her like she was can of energon.

"Uhhhh…" Perceptor moaned, "Five more cylces" Obviously she was in another universe so Bumblebee had to go to plan B: The Backhand

"OW!" Perceptor yelled as she rolled over from the impacted "What was that for?"

"Sleeping like a rock" After Bee addressed that comment he decided to try Percepter the bad news. "Um, Perceptor, something… well, uh happened after the explosion"

"And what would that 'something' be?" She asked with her head still in the ground

"Well, it may be easier if you just looked at yourself"

"How bad could it be?" She questioned as she sat up, "What is there a giant gaping…." Perceptor trailed off as she got a glimpse of her new body

"Perceptor? Are you ok?"

"This, This, This isn't physically possible" She tried to lie to herself

"I wish I could believe that"

Perceptor looked at Bumblebee, "You too?" She asked

"Every Autobot on Earth, Perceptor"

"This is not real, This is not real, you're dreaming, Perceptor" Again she lied to herself

"Again, I wish I could believe that" She announced, "Now come on, we got to go wake up the Twins"

"Well, at least that will brighten up my day"

Perceptor was right about that.

* * *

**AN:_ I will update this after I update ID.  
So have fun with this for now!_**

_**-Vor**_


	2. Chapter 2: Red and Yellow

**AN: This one is going to be bit short. Hey, I only do it to keep the Cliff-hanger effect!**

* * *

Bumblebee helped Perceptor up onto her feet. "Help me find them" Bumblebee demanded as she scanned a small area. They started to walk forwards but instead they both landed on their faces with their afts in the air. "_Great, as being a femme wasn't bad enough, now I can't even WALK!" _Bumblebee thought in her head as she and Perceptor pushed themselves up.

"Ya need a little help?" A voiced asked them

Bee and Perceptor looked up to see a gorgeous white femme with a '4' printed on her chest plate walking towards them. They froze as both of their jaws dropped to ground like lead weights.

"You cannot be..." Perceptor said in disbelief

"It's me, in the alloy" Jazz said

"But...But, your good looking" Perceptor said still not believing the femme was Jazz

"Is it really that hard to believe?" Jazz asked disappointingly

"Yes" Bee finally spoke

"Well, I was thinkin' 'bout helpin' ya with walkin', but I guess ya don't want ana' help" Jazz teased as she walked away

"Ok! Ok! You look amazing. Now will you help us with these slagging heels?" Perceptor gave in to Jazz

"Aww, thanks. And yea' Ah will"

Jazz walked over to them, helped them up, and took them both under her arms.

"It's like Ah was never turned inta' a femme!" Jazz joked

"Shut up, Jazz" Bee and Perceptor said in unison

With Jazz's help they both knew how to stand and walk in forty-five cycles instead of taking five joors to do it. Finally able to walk they asked Jazz to help find the twins. "I saw 'em ova' there" Jazz pointed to some boulders. The trio slowly walked over the giant rocks and turned a corner to see a shaking yellow femme curled into ball next to an unconscious red femme. She looked up to see the trio walking towards her, that's when she screamed "stay back" and jumped farther back.

"Sunstreaker, is that you?" Perceptor asked

"I… I don't know anymore" Sunstreaker responded

"Sunstreaker, what are you talking about, you're just-"

"A FEMME!" Sunstreaker cut Perceptor off

"Sunstreaker, you need to calm down"

"WHY? Why should I calm down? Look at me! LOOK AT ME! I'M A FEMME!"

"BECAUSE YOU STILL HAVE A LIFE!" Perceptor stopped the femme, "AND I DON"T KNOW IF YOU NOTICED, BUT YOU AREN'T THE ONLY ONE, THIS HAS HAPPENNED TO EVERY OTHER AUTOBOT ON EARTH!"

Sunstreaker paused to look at Perceptor and Bumblebee. She knew Perceptor was right, she did have a life and she wasn't the only one. She looked up to see Jazz and froze. A few cycles went by before Sunstreaker burst out laughing.

Jazz knew why she was laughing, "Shut up before Ah feed ya' to Grimlock!" That only made her laugh harder

"Oh Primus! I can't wait to see how he looks!" Sunstreaker announced her thoughts

"Ha ha, Sunstreaker" Perceptor said sarcastically, "Now help me wake up Sides"

Sunstreaker quickly silenced herself and approached her brother, um, sister with Perceptor and Bumblebee. The three sat near the red femme while Jazz watched from afar; they lightly shoved her shoulder, nothing, they grabbed her by the shoulders and violently shook her, nothing. Bumblebee asked the other two to stand back; when they did Bumblebee backhanded Sideswipe, _hard_, nothing. Sunstreaker finally used their bond; they didn't get a physical response, but a mental one. They signaled Ratchet over to the group, who grumbled the whole way to them.

"Ok, what's wrong now?" Ratchet asked in her usual grouchy tone

"Sideswipe won't come to, but he-er, she is alive, Sunstreaker is getting a response over their bond" Perceptor answered as the medic kneeled with the trio

"She is in stasis, just needs some energon, but we need her at my med bay in order for me to do that" Ratchet turned to Perceptor, "Sunstreaker, Perceptor get Sideswipe on Skyfire; Jazz and Bumblebee wake up Prowl"

"Ey 'Bee, how many times ya think Prowl will-" Jazz froze before finishing the whisper

"Jazz? Are you ok?" Bumblebee asked

"Prowl, PROWL!" Jazz turned and ran toward the unconscious Datsun. When she was mere yards away from the police car she jumped back, optics wide staring at Prowl.

"Dear Primus" Jazz said under her breath

* * *

**You ready for the next chapter? Take a guess who that is about. *_cough_* Prowl *_cough_*  
Well, anyway, to the next chapter!**

**-_Vor_**


	3. Chapter 3: Guess What Prowl Did

**AN: This is just finishing up the Autobots reaction. Sorry it's a bit short, just want to save the Decepticons for the next chapter!**

**Prowl: "I'm going to kill you for this!"**

**Me: "Hey, I'm the writer! Don't make me write you hitting on Jazz or Optimus!"**

**Prowl: ...**

**Me: "That's what I thought!"**

**Anyway, I do not own Transformers. Transformers is owned by Hasbro.**

* * *

She looked down at the _perfect_, _gorgeous_, and_ flawless_ femme Datsun that was supposedly Prowl. "Dear Primus" Jazz said under her breath. The bot she had a crush on from day one is this beautiful femme; places where blocky-ness once dominated were claimed by curves, the bulky replaced by the slender, and her spike converted into a valve. The once mech Prowl transformed into an immaculate femme. Prowl in now what every mech desires; the perfect femme. Jazz just stood there in shock and awe until Bumblebee put her hand on Jazz's shoulder.

"Ahh!" Jazz shouted, "Don' sneak up ma' like dat!"

"Sorry! I'm just wondering if you are ok" Bumblebee responded

"Um... Yea'… Ah'm fine" Jazz lied

"So, are we going to wake up Prowl now?"

"Oh, yea' 'ight"

They kneeled down to Prowl's unconscious body. Bumblebee was about to shake the Second-In-Commands body when Jazz put her hand up in a 'Stop and let me handle this' manner. Jazz leaned until her head met Prowl's and shouted "Prowl, those data-pads were supposed to be on my desk an hour ago!" The Datsun immediately sat straight up like a tree with her hands in front of her looking for her desk. After a few nano-kliks, Prowl was in reality again, remembering what happened. She turned to look at Jazz and noticed something… different. "Jazz, wh-" The sentence was cut short when Prowl cupped her mouth. "_THAT is NOT my voice!_" Prowl thought as she looked back at Jazz, "Jazz, what happened to you?" Jazz sighed and pointed to Prowl legs, making Prowl look down to see her new body. Prowl became still as a rock, she just sat there, optics wide, and looked at her body. Then Jazz's vision became reality, she heard a spark, a sizzle, and then a crashing noise as Prowl hit the human earth.

"Ah knew dat was gonna happen" Jazz announced

"Ratchet! Prowl crashed…again" Bumblebee shouted to the medic

Ratchet sighed, "Get him- um, her in Skyfire"

Bumblebee proceeded to pick up Prowl, she couldn't lift her on her own; she stared at Jazz waiting for Jazz to help her. Jazz wasn't being dumb, she was embarrassed beyond belief. She wouldn't have a problem if they were still mechs, but now, as femmes it felt awkward, adding to the fact that she had a crush on Prowl. Bumblebee cleared her throat in a demanding manner, bring Jazz out of her haze, Jazz grabbed the femme and lifted her up. If Jazz was a human, for one she would be crushed by Prowl, she would have been bright red from embarrassment. Jazz walked into the ship that was Skyfire and set Prowl down on the seat and locked her in.

"Crashed again?" A voice said out of the blue

Jazz jumped at the intrusion, "Oh, yea' Sky, Prowlie coul' not 'ake the fact of bein' a femme"

"Honestly, who didn't see this coming?" Skyfire spoke again

Skyfire was right, Prowl crashed at every subtle changed, but this is far from subtle. Jazz was surprised she even lasted as long as she had. Skyfire broke the silence, "How many more times do you think he-erm, she will crash?"

"Give or take, three times" Jazz turned to Ironhide walking into Skyfire. Ironhide as a femme, now that's a sight; the femme was slightly shorter, she was curvy, but still had some blocky-ness here and there, the old man wasn't a bad femme, she was even _sexy. _Jazz never thought she would hear Ironhide and sexy in the same sentence. Ever.

"Jazz, ya ok?" Ironhide asked

"Yea', it's 'ust Ah neva' thought Ah of ya being a babe"

"Every Autobot here has said that!" Ironhide shouted

"Well, ya were this 'iant mech who used 'eaponry ta get points across!" Jazz exclaimed

"Guess you're right. Ya know, ya look pretty good yaself!"

"Ah don' know if Ah should 'ake dat as a compliment or a ensult"

"It's both" Ironhide concluded

=_Autobots! Transform and roll out!_= Optimus ordered over the com

"Time ta go" Jazz said

* * *

One Joor later…

"SOUNDWAVE!"

* * *

**AN: Jesus Jazz, your dialogue is hell on Autocorrect...  
Anyway, another chapter down!**

**P.S. I might introduce an OC later on!**

**-_Vor_**


	4. Chapter 4: Wake Up Screamer

**AN: I'm not dead! Just a vacation! Now, this going to be a short one.  
But next Chapter is going to be... interesting on both sides.**

**Transformers is owned by Hasbro. I own RedVox.**

* * *

Everything was black. She tried to online her optics, but she was too weak at the moment. She could hear faint shouting. As more and more time passed the screams were becoming louder, until she could make out what the shout was saying: "Soundwave!" More specific: "Soundwave, you fragging piece of slag!" The voice was high-pitched, but it was still frightening. Who was shouting? She was finally to online her optics to see a grey, black, and red femme with a cannon mounted on her forearm holding a blue femme with a sensor attached to her shoulder by the neck. They were surrounded by other femmes, watching in awe, wondering what was going to happen to the blue femme. The blue femme did nothing to fight back, just accepted her punishment from her leader. Then reality snapped back like a rubber band and hit her in the face; everything came back. She jumped up immediately at the realization and looked down at herself, and let out a loud scream. A very,_ very _loud scream. The femmes turned to look at the screaming seeker. The grey femme dropped the blue one; she burst out laughing and fell to the ground clutching her sides. The other femmes just looked at their leader in confusion. Their powerful leader was on the ground rolling in laughter like a sparkling.

"Oh Slagging Primus!" The grey one shouted among her laughter

The blue femme was the most confused, "Must find source of Megatron's abnormal behavior"

At those words the seeker that was screaming moments ago was now laughing, "That's Megatron!" The seeker yelled and pointed to the grey femme that was supposedly Megatron

"Don't forget you're a femme too, Starscream!" A light blue seeker shouted as she hit the laughing seeker on the head, "And you!" The seeker turned to Megatron, "You are supposed to lead us, not laugh at us!" That shut them both up.

"Thundercracker's point: Valid" The blue femme reinforcing Thundercracker

"Shut up Soundwave" Megatron demanded, "It's your fault we're like this, so you are going to fix it!"

"Chance of Reversal: Low"

"Why?" Megatron asked through clenched teeth

"Miscalculation may have happened anytime in the blueprint stage or the construction process"

"And…?"

"Weapon has disappeared, in simple terms: No Weapon No Reversal"

"So get the blueprints and build another one!"

"Impossible, Weapon blueprint in vault, Vault will not recognize us in our current condition"

"Primus, kill me now" Megatron begged

* * *

At the Autobot base

"Yo! Ceptor! Check out what I found!" A red femme told Perceptor

"What is it, RedVox?" She asked

"The weapon that did this to us" RedVox set the weapon on the lab table

Perceptor's eyes widened at the cannon. "Vox, get the science team. Now" Perceptor ordered and pushed her out the door. Perceptor took the cannon and set it on the work bench. She began to poke and prod the device. "I don't get it! This thing should've killed us!" Perceptor shouted in frustration as Wheeljack entered, along with Ratchet.

"What should've killed us?" Wheeljack asked as she glided over to Perceptor

"This weapon!" Perceptor said as she clutched her head, "It doesn't make sense!"

"Now, wait a minute, what is THAT" Ratchet point to something in the internals of the weapon.

"Dear Primus" Wheeljack and Perceptor said in unison.

* * *

Back at the Decepticon base….

"I can't take it anymore!" Starscreamed shouted

"Shut up!" Megatron ordered her, "We're on the same ship here!"

Soundwave stepped out of her lab. She grabbed Screamer, she removed her face mask to reveal an evil grin. Starscream tried to push away.

"Ahh! Let's go of me!" She shouted

"This scenario has given the perfect opportunity for your punishment" Soundwave responded

Soundwave strapped Starscream onto a berth. And she let out a evil laugh. Soundwave laughing was bad, but Soundwave laughing evilly? Dear Primus.

* * *

**AN: So..? Well, RedVox is my OC. More details on him, well as of right now her, coming soon!  
Anyway more Chapters coming soon. And I promise they will be longer!**

**-_Vox_**


End file.
